Influence
"Influence" is the 14th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 60th of the overall series. It will be released on July 2, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline The team reassembles while the Justice League faces a new threat in space. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | Green Lantern | |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper/Halo |- | Hawkwoman | |- | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | colspan="2" | Troia |- | Big Barda | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="2" | Catherine Cobert |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | Angel O'Day | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Hro Talak | |- | class="VA" | Deborah Strang | colspan="2" | Gretchen Goode/Granny Goodness |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Hawkman | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="3" | Desaad |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="2" | Gilotina | |- | colspan="3" | James Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Kaizen Gamorra |- | colspan="2" | Lashina | |- | colspan="2" | Lena Luthor | |- | colspan="3" | Sportsmaster |- | colspan="3" | Sumaan Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Tara Markov |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Guy Gardner takes offense to be called a sidekick, a sentiment espoused by the members of the Team (especially Red Arrow) throughout season one. He even uses the same phrasing, "Don't call us sidekicks". * Hro Talak mentions the Justice League's attack on Rimbor that took place in "Auld Acquaintance" and was uncovered in "Alienated". * Dick refers to the meta-teens that Brion, Violet, Tara and Forager saved in "True Heroes". * Artemis mentions her and Wally's retiring of the hero life (after the events of Young Justice: Legacy) and the life they made for themselves, as seen in "Salvage". Then Dick talks about Wally's return to the hero life and his subsequent sacrifice in "Endgame". He also alludes to the destruction of Mount Justice in "Darkest". * Halo exclaims that "Today is the day", a recurring phrase in "Independence Day". * Aquaman holds a press conference to reveal the world their discovery about the Goode Goggles from "Nightmare Monkeys". In turn, Gretchen blames it on Jaqqar Marlo and mentions his murder in "Rescue Op". * Troia alludes to the destruction of the Hall of Justice by Despero in "Cornered". * Victor mentions going all "Fatherbox", refering to the times his built-in Father Box took control of him and went on a murderous rampage in "Another Freak", "Nightmare Monkeys" and "True Heroes". * Superman asks Wonder Woman if she found eight meta-teens abducted from Markovia in "Eminent Threat". * Superboy refers to Miss Martian as his fiancée, having previously proposed to her in "Princes All". Trivia * Number 16: ** The episode beings at 23:16 UTC. ** Superman, Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman break into section 16 of the Orphanage. ** When Garfield's checks on his selfie with Angel O'Day in the final scene, it has 16 million likes. * End credits shot: Wolf sleeping on top of the Bio-Ship in recreational vehicle mode, parked outside Conner and Megan's house. * Hro Talak suggests they send a fleet of Hawkmen to quarantine Earth, possibly nodding to the three-parter episode of ''Justice League'', "Starcrossed", in which the Thanagarians, led by his namesake, invaded and enforced Martial Law on Earth. * Superman notes his surprise by saying "Great Scott", an interjection frequently used by Superman in the Silver Age of comics. * The social media accounts highlighted by G. Gordon Godfrey are "Lsnart_CC" (who makes an ice pun) and "CNDMNTKNG" (who makes a relish pun). These are references to Captain Cold (Len Snart) and the Condiment King (Buddy Standler/Mitchell Mayo), two gimmicky villains. * The girl whose purse is retrieved by Garfield in Gorilla form, whom she then takes a selfie with, is called Angel O'Day. This is a reference to ''Angel and the Ape'', a comic book from the late 1960s featuring Angel O'Day, a private investigator who runs a detective agency with her ape partner, Sam Simeon. * Guy sings about Oa, the headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps, and Mogo, a sentient planet and fellow Green Lantern. Goofs Cultural references * Lex Luthor's line "... who watches the watchman"? is a paraphrase of the Latin phrase "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" by the Roman poet Juvenal in his collection of satirical poems, Satires. Its literal translation is "Who will guard the guards themselves?", though it is known by variant translations, such as "Who watches the watchers?" and "Who'll watch the watchmen?". Questions Unanswered questions * How does Victor know Brion keeps getting text messages from Violet? * What is the purpose of the machine within the Orphanage? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes written by Brandon Vietti Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Season three episodes